This Is How Life Is
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: AU! The Inuzuka some others are werewolves, the Uchiha and Hyuuga; vampires. TenTen a half-human werewolf is daughter of Iruka and unbiologically Anko. Anko is KIA while pregnant and her 'killer' is known. The Inuzuka want revenge and will start a war..
1. So It Begins

This Is How Life Is

By Sabaku no Temari and Kinky-Kitsune

**Disclaimer:** This pertains to ALL chapters; WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR STORY. We do own, however, this plot and any OCs that may occur.

Chapter One: So It Begins

Anko cursed as she caught the scent of her arch nemesis, Uchiha Fugaku. She held the sacred bundle in her arms tightly and whimpered as the only way of its survival was realized. The purple haired woman looked around for a safe hiding spot, but was brought out of her search at the sudden appearance of Fugaku. The Uchiha lunged towards her, arms crossed; claws forward and ready to rip through her. Anko pulled back, the bundle in her arms, though, against her will, turned to face the man. Fugaku's claws ripped pieces of flesh off Anko's arms and tore small whisker like scars on to the baby. (A/N: Any ideas??)

The purple haired mother snarled in blinded rage. Despite the rage burning within her being she turned tail and ran into the surrounded foliage. When she was far enough from her opponent she stashed the baby in a ditch partially covered by a low hanging branch. Anko smiled bitterly as she grabbed a small vile of clear, thick liquid from her trench coat, and poured it around the child. It burned her nose, and hid the scent of her baby.

She reopened her healed wounds and used her blood to draw the Uchiha towards her, and towards the sea. Anko grinned as Fugaku did not notice the disappearance of the blond bundle that was once in her arms. _'Idiot…but it works in my favor.' _

"Fugaku-san, is that old age getting to you finally, why don't you just die and STAY dead this time. It'll make everyone happier, and that includes your _family," _Anko taunted. A wide malice filled grin spread across her face at the reaction she got from the Uchiha.

"No but remember, you are below me, you are, after all, just on oversized bitch of a mutt," Fugaku said with an emotionless face, though his eyes gave off his annoyance.

"Damn straight, Zombie," Anko said with a wide grin, her fangs peeking through as she began to transform into her preferred state. "Lets dance," where the last coherent words she said.

-:X:- Three Days Later -:X:-

Komaru, Hikarumaru, and Minamaru chased each other through the forest, but stopped when they heard an unfamiliar whimper. Minamaru turned to her brothers. "Guys, that isn't from our pack, is it?" she asked.

"No, but he might be in one of our cousins Pack. Let's find him." Komaru said. He jumped from the dog pile and began to sniff around. "Minamaru, you have the best ears, listen for him. Hikarumaru, search with your eyes, I swear you're part eagle." He demanded. The other two gave a sour look but obeyed. After all they where younger than him, even if it was just by a minute or two.

Minamaru was the first to smell something strange. "Komaru! There's some acid or something over here! Come smell it!" She was laughing while rubbing her nose in a patch of wild flowers. "Aghh, that smells awful, but it wasn't a skunk. If it's even possible, it's WORSE than a skunk."

Her brothers look at her, "Are you serious?" they asked in simultaneously. She gave them a dry look.

"No, it smells like roses," She said. She rolled her eyes and passed the vile smell and into a ditch. There in front of her was a large wolf pup that was malnourished and wrapped in human silk sheets. He had six wounds, three scratches on each cheek, his whiskers not there. "He's bleeding! Hikaru,-go get Kuromaru-sama!"

Hikaru jumped into action and began running back the way they came. He cried out before he ran over the large hill "I won't come back, it'll just be Kuromaru-sama!" Mina and Komaru sighed and nodded, there was nothing they could do against it.

"Komaru, clean his wounds." Mina demanded. Komaru growled his dominance but obeyed anyways. He licked the wounds clean of infection and began to whimper. "He's too cold, Komaru. We need to give him body heat till Kuromaru-sama gets here." She curled herself around the back of the larger pup as her brother laid over him, keeping his upper side and neck warm.

It was a half hour later that Kuromaru came. He growled about them finding dead animals but paused when the scent hit his nose. "Werewolf…" he whispered. With new urgency he came to where Mina and Komaru where keeping the pup warm.

"Kuromaru-sensei!!" They both yelled, excitedly. "We were-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he nearly shouted. The two were startled and didn't move at first but when Kuromaru snarled they yelped and jumped away, they ran behind their sensei.

"W-what's wrong, Kuromaru-sensei!?" Komaru asked, cowering in fear.

"That's not a wolf." Kuromaru simply stated before going closer. "Stay there. Do NOT move." He demanded, knowing his students well enough.

"Yessir" they said.

Kuromaru got closer to the werewolf pup and sniffed around. He could tell that it was not from a rival pack…maybe from wild werewolves…but why would it have silk sheets? Wild werewolves stayed in their wolf forms, not once in their life time do they transform into a human. They find it dishonorable. When he could not decipher the origins of the pup he picked it up by the scruff of its neck, wary incase the pup was hostile.

"Let's go," he growled before taking off, faster than his students could follow…they'd catch up. (A/N: so rude…ha I'd do the same!) Kuromaru arrived at the Inuzuka mansion. He was given a wide berth as he had a new comer in his mouth, a pup no less. Whispers were silenced as he glared.

"Kuromaru-sama!" he heard from his companion's daughter. He turned to her. "Kuromaru-wow! Is that a wild one you got there?!" she asked excited. She may have been 17, but she had the maturity of a new born pup. If she had a tail, it'd be wagging furiously.

He gave her a blank look then walked on.

"Kuromaru!? Hey- wa-wait up!" she said chasing after him. When he went into Tsume's hall, she stopped. Turned around. And left.

"Kuromaru?" Tsume questioned. She heard an affirmative growl before getting out of bed. "What'd ya want?" she asked. She didn't receive an answer as she looked she knew. "Oh shit."

Kuromaru walked over to Tsume's bed and dropped the pup on to the soft surface. "Yep, majorly." He said.

"Where did you find it?" she questioned coming to sit by the pup on her bed. She started to pet the pup but it withdrew from her. "Must be wild, not used to touch." She smelled blood. "Mother probably got killed, there's blood on him that isn't his and he's bleeding. Medics. Call them into my den. Have them heal him up and put him in the nursery with the actual wolf pups." Tsume stared at Kuromaru. "I have just one question…"

Kuromaru raised a brow.

"Why is he… so light? Most pups are born a darker shade than that…the lightest in our pack is similar to a rusty brown …could he possibly be from the north?" she asked while fingering his fur.

"How the hell should I know, Tsume? _Hana's_ pups found him, not me. He was actually south of our den, but I don't know. Probably got chased down here by some other pack or something." Kuromaru said eye narrowed.

"Hmm…" Tsume considered this for a while, her own eyes narrowed into slits. "We'll discuss this matter later, get the medics." She demanded before going into her master bathroom. "While you do that, I'm going to be taking a bath, I just got home from a grueling mission." She said in a tired voice.

"Hai." Kuromaru said. He sat up and turned to go back to the rest of the den.

"And Kuromaru…" Tsume said poking her head out of the bathroom. "Call a pack meeting please?" she said with a smile. She thanked him when the wolf nodded.

-:X:- Pack Meeting -:X:-

The Inuzuka Manor was _crowded_, and that would be putting it lightly. People of all shapes and sizes, colors and _forms_ as well. There was a lot of talking and confusion amongst the people and cheer as well. Your typical teenagers chattered amongst themselves watching the smaller children, making sure that they didn't hurt themselves too badly. The children being watched were scattered all about playing hide-and-go-seek or tag or even wrestling each other to the floor, or jumping from high places in sneak attacks. (A/N: GORILLA WAR FARE! :D) To put it simply, it was total and complete chaos!! (A/N: guns anyone?)

Only one child was not in the chaotic environment. She was cuddled asleep in her father's arms, her small hands clasped around his neck. She had two small little brown baby pigtails and a round chubby face. (A/N: PIE FACE) She had small, fuzzy pink ear muffs over her ears, her care taker knowing that it would be loud, had prepared for that. She was dressed in a pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans with small white and pink sneakers. The man holding her had brown hair with a dark complexion, though he had a darker scar crossing over his nose. He was wearing a black tank top with rugged blue jeans. He wasn't buff, but he was noticeably strong.

He was quite while he gently rocked the baby girl, keeping her wails at bay. His face was an empty mask while his eyes were clouded. He paid no heed to any of the youngsters running around his legs asking for whatever they were going to use for their ultimate destruction plans, nor did he pay any heed to the useless chatter of the other adults. He stared, not seeing, ahead of him.

There was a loud BRAWNG (A/N: that's the sound a gong makes) that sounded around the room, signaling that the meeting was to take place now, the children that had been previously loud and chaotic, excused themselves from the room to go and play outside, the teen ceased there chattering and went with the children. This left the adults, the baby girl and the Inuzuka heir, Hana. Seeing as the baby girl would not remember nor even concern herself with the surroundings or the conversation that would take place, no one said anything against the baby staying. No one would have even if the baby was older.

"MY GOOD PACKMATES," Tsume yelled from the high flat. "WE'RE HERE TODAY, UNSCHEDUALED AND LAST MINUTE, BECAUSE OF A CONCERN. TODAY, FOUND BY KOMARU, HIKARUMARU, AND MINAMARU, WAS A UNKOWN PUP. THERE WAS EVIDENCE OF VIOLENCE ON HIM, KUROMARU AND MYSELF HAVE ENTERTAINED THE IDEA THAT THERE IS A PACK WAR GOING ON EITHER SOUTH OR NORTH OF HERE."

A hum of whispers arose and died down with a wave of Tsume's hand.

"FIRST, WE WISH TO KNOW IF THE PUP IS ANYONE'S THAT IS IN THIS PACK." She waved Kuromaru over and asked him to bring the found pup. When he brought the fighting pup over she had to pinch his ear to show who was boss. The pup immediately ceased his struggles and substituted pouting instead. She held him up high. "IS THIS ANY WOLF'S PUP? IF YOU NEED TO SMELL HIM, COME AND DO SO NOW."

Only one stepped forward. He had the baby girl in his arms.

"Iruka…" Tsume said in a sorrow filled tone. She held the pup close and used her gift to change the pup into a human state. Pain filled Iruka's eyes at the sight. It wasn't his. The baby had blond hair, blue eyes with slit pupils, and a nice peachy skin tone. "…I'm sorry, Iruka." He sniffed the child anyways, and his eyes went wide.

"Tsume…" Iruka stated, fear, anger and sadness laced his words. "Tsume, we need to talk. Would you prefer now or later? Here or elsewhere?"

"Depends on the importance of the matter." She said though she was anxious to know what had the man so up-strung.

"Things." He said with a growl. Tsume's eyes narrowed.

"In my chambers after the first half of the assembly." She said, voice so low Iruka barely heard her. He nodded before leaving the flat to stand at his position again. He shifted the baby girl so she wasn't falling off his arm.

"NOW, TO DEAL WITH THE IDEA OF WAR. WE HAVE YET TO KNOW IF IT IS WITH ANOTHER PACK OR THOSE THINGS THAT WALK THE EARTH. ONCE I KNOW, I'LL CALL AN ASSEMBLY, BUT TILL THEN, DO NO ENGAGE IN ANY TYPE OF COMBAT. ROUGHT HOUSING IS FINE-BOYS, NO BREAKIGN THE SKIN." She said putting a little humor into her speech. There were loud laughs from mothers and the grown men alike.

"NOW, THE ASSEMBLY SHALL HAVE A HOUR RECESS, PLEASE ENJOY THE FOOD, AND BOYS," she said looking sharply and slightly annoyed. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FIGHTING OVER THE LAST HOT DOG AGAIN, IF YOU DO, _**YOU WILL BUY ALL THE SHIT YOU BREAK!**_" The men laughed and a few had the decency to blush and mumble an apology. "HAVE FUN." She gave Iruka a look. (A/N: Ohh… 'the look')

-:X:- In Tsume's Chambers -:X:-

"What has you so alarmed, Iruka?" Tsume asked as she poured herself some whiskey. "So much, that it calls for a private assembly?"

"Vampires, Tsume-sama." Iruka replied, the little girl still in his arms. She was awake now and was staring at Tsume in an unconcealed sort of fascination. Her dough brown eyes were wide and it was almost possible to see the small wheels turning in her head.

Tsume's eyes narrowed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately… "What of the damned?"

"It's on the child. Along with Anko's blood." Iruka responded. He tried to hide the pain but Tsume was no fool and saw right through his front.

"What do you make of it?" she asked sitting down next to the pup that she had brought to her room. She growled at him as he tried to nip at her. He had no teeth but bad habits should never start…especially with Tsume.

"I think Anko would've done what she thought was right. The damned might have had the pup and she tried to save it…Anko was with child, and you, having two of your own, should know what she would have felt." Iruka said eyes down cast.

The Inuzuka head smiled. "Hai, I do. I would've tried to save the pup even if it cost me my life." She rose and held out her arms after setting her whiskey down. "Give me TenTen." She said. Iruka did as instructed and passed the little girl over. She stared at the object of her fascination.

"Mama?" she questioned, making Iruka whimper. "'ere Mama?" she asked. Iruka patted her head with his hand, dwarfing her whole body.

"She was attached." Tsume noted. TenTen set her head against Tsume's shoulder and began sucking on her thumb. Her eyes drifted to the pup on the bed. Tsume looked at Iruka and brought the little girl over to him. She made the boy transform back into human state, for earlier he decided to go back to his natural form.

"Bwader!" she said with a large smile. The baby looked at her with a blank look before trying to crawl over to her, but his limbs weren't strong enough yet. "Bwader? Bwader no 'ike me?" she asked, looking to her father, eyes tearing up.

"No-no no TenTen, he can't crawl or walk like you can yet. He's too small." Iruka said rushing to his daughter's side. "Here," he picked the baby up before setting him down closer to TenTen. They started playing, TenTen having started to try and 'teach' him talk. All she got was a 'aughbaba!' she was displeased.

"Tsume," Iruka said, ignoring the noise TenTen and the baby boy were making. "I think Anko is dead." He said bluntly, no emotion in his voice, his eyes void.

"So sudden? Not even hanging on to hope?" Tsume asked, shocked.

"She's been gone a week, you know she's never_ this_ late. Even on her toughest mission. A-and I received this…" Iruka said holding out a letter. The blood on the pup smelled like the blood on the inside. "It's in Anko's blood, Tsume, how can you tell me she's alive?"

The woman suddenly looked her age, the wrinkles around her eyes became more apparent and the frown lines got deeper. She opened the envelope and pulled out the bloody letter.

_Beast,_

_It must be stressful not knowing where your lovely wife is, am I correct? Well allow me to relax those aching nerves. Your wife is dead. The beastly woman stood no match, against me, an Uchiha. She's here, in my house, mounted on my wall like a deer. Feel free to visit her._

_Till we meet again, Beast_

_Uchiha Fugaku_

The letter itself was insulting, but it was also written in Anko's blood. The sarcastic and rude comments made the Inuzuka's blood boil. One of her own pack was being treated as a dead trophy, another being taunted by the bastard that made the other into a dead trophy! This would not go unpunished!

"Iruka" She said, her voice holding a deep and menacing touch. "I will assemble a hunting party, you are free to join in if you wish. I promise you the killing blow of the Uchiha that did this… just as I promised you the head of Hiashi." She grinned at the memory of the dead Hyuuga. "Usual protocol, leave TenTen with Kuromaru tonight, he'll take her to the other den where she, with all the other children, will be safe." She dismissed Iruka with a wave of her hand. She got prepared for her explanation to the pack.

-:X:-Back in the Public Assembly-:X:-

"My people, my pack… my brothers and sisters! It has been brought my attention that one of our own has been murdered!! Murdered in cold blood and even worse, murdered while with child! The killer thinking that we are foolish, joyfully wrote Iruka a note in his wife's very own blood to him, taunting him, telling every sickening detail of her death at his hands. The Vampires have returned, the Damned have come to try and finish what they started!

"I declare war upon the Damned; we shall start with Uchiha Fugaku the very bloodsucker who has taken away two lives." Tsume yelled to the very large crowd of Wolves.

"Tonight we attack, all adults get ready and leave all the children in the main building," Tsume stated stepping off of the podium to go and ready herself for battle.

"Kaa-sama, I would like to request the privilege to join in on the attack." Hana boldly ask her mother.

"No, you and the other younger Wolves are to stay here at the compound incase of a retaliation or surprise attack" Tsume told her daughter while putting on her armor. "Someone must protect the children"

"But I can fight! So why can't I go with the Pack?" pleaded Hana

"I said what I said for a reason and I mean what I say!" yelled Tsume. "Listen to me Hana, you have never faced a Vampire, they are the scum of all scum and will fight dirty… you do not have the experience for this kind of fighting. Now I want you in charge of shutting down the compound and securing all of the children," Tsume said trying to reason with her daughter "Is that understood!"

"Hai, Kaa-Sama!" was Hana's reply.

-:X:- After the Assembly -:X:-

In the Private Council Room of the Inuzuka, Tsume stood at the head of the table. Multiple adult Inuzuka sat at the table listening to their leader. "Tonight we attack those blood sucking demons. Anko was with child, and since she and that child are no longer in the realm of the living, those beasts will not defy their dead heart beat any longer." Many shouts of agreement arose before Tsume silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Iruka, it was your mate and pup. Do you wish to kill the head of the Uchiha clan? It is yours for the taking." She said, staring at the scarred man. His eyes were hidden, but the blood running down his jaw was clearly visible.

"Hai. I accept this offer." He said the utter hate and desperation clearly in his voice. He lifted his gaze. Eyes cold and calm as the eye of a hurricane, yet as full as the outer storm stared at nothing yet took in every detail available. He stood and went to the door, before he exited though, Tsume called to everyone.

"We attack tonight, in a half hour meet me at the front gates. Have your weapons, if you will not change, and say goodbye to you mates and children. These are Uchiha do not take them lightly. Dismissed!" she said. She waved her hand out in front of her, palm down and when she did, everyone left in a quick dash, though left behind by Iruka by a long shot.

-:X:-

Iruka looked down at his smiling daughter. She was cooing to herself as she watched a butterfly pass her by. He hoped this would not be the last day he would see her giggling away. "Ten-chan." He called to her.

"Papa! Up! Up!" she yelled in glee. Her father complied with her wishes and picked her up. Once settled on his hip she snuggled into his warmth. "Where you go?" she asked.

"I'm going to go look for Mommy."

"What about little brother?" she asked. She couldn't quite pronounce 'little brother' correctly, using a 'r' noise in the beginning of each word, but Iruka found it just too adorable.

"Yes I'm searching for him too."

"How will you know it's little brother?" she asked.

"To be honest Ten-Chan, I don't know. But Mommy will." He told her. "I have to get going. I love you, Panda." He told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you too, Papa Bear!" she said, kissing his cheek. He set her down and she went to go play with the younger pups, namely Kiba. He watched her pigtails bounce up and down as she was trying to walk straight. The hair never really curved, being too short to do so, but in a way flared out.

-:X:- The Hunt -:X:-

A hundred or so Inuzuka stared at the large compound surrounded by an even larger wall. The Uchiha symbol was printed on the wall every fifteen feet or so. They were hiding in the trees that surrounded the wall on one side, the ocean on the other. Tsume was ahead of everyone, Kuromaru at her side.

She jumped from her branch and landed behind a guard noiselessly; she quickly transformed her claws and slit his throat while covering his mouth. She gently laid him down and moved on the next, Kuromaru still at her heels, ready to interfere if she made a mistake. When the ten guards that surrounded the Northern Entrance were all dead and done with, she signaled her pack over the wall.

They followed to the silent letter. When she jumped over, they quickly followed. They killed any wandering Uchiha, unless they were children or women, those, they knocked uncounsious. Finally they made it to the main house where Fukagu his spouse, along with brothers and sisters of both and his offspring, were asleep.

Again Tsume and Kuromaru killed the guards. When they were about to enter the main house, with the silent yet understoond order to kill any and all adult males, they were stopped by a young man who stood in the door way. When one Inuzuka attacked, he did not even make it close to the boy before he was fell, dead, to the floor.

Tsume held up a hand, halting her army. "Who are you, Boy?" she asked. He did not seem to even care that there were werewolves this close to the main house, nor in the Uchiha compound for that matter. "Have already called your comrades to help fight us off?" she growled.

"No." was his simple response. "I am Uchiha Itachi, first son of Uchiha Fugaku, heir to the Uchiha clan." Many gasps of outrage and surprise filled out amongst Inuzukas. "However, I have a deal for you and your…pack mates." He said to Tsume and Tsume alone.

"Speak your peace, if I agree, then we will obediently abide by the set deal, if not, I'll kill you." She said. The Uchiha could tell she told no lie and nodded in agreement.

"I grow tired of the Uchiha ways. The countless unwilling immortals being changed, along with the numerous deaths of those who protest. I wish to strike a deal that will end this, and yet still be at a good deal for you…" he looked directly into Tsume's eyes. "I want you to kill my father. You can kill the majority of the males, and even some fighting females, but I plead that you leave the children alone. I will take them into the lower levels and say that we are under attack. Those who have not been changed will not be changed if this deal takes place. That is all I want."

Tsume looked at the boy in front of her she sensed no dishonesty from him and detected no lie in his eyes. "You will be in company of two of my people, they look like Uchiha's, while you take the children away, that way we know if you're lying." The two said werewolves stepped forward. They indeed looked like Uchiha. They had black hair to their waists and dark brown eyes so in the darkness they looked black. They held themselves proudly, like any real, high classed Uchiha would do.

"That is fine." Itachi responded, though he stiffened as the werewolves stepped forward. "But what if the children who are changed scent them as werewolves?" he questioned.

"They will be in the overhanging trees. We are stealthier than any vampire could ever hope to be, remember that. That is the only reason most vampires have adapted to human ways of life. Only some of the most ancient of vampires can get past us." Tsume said, boasting in her speech. The Uchiha knew it but ignored it, for it was the truth that spilled from her smirking lips.

"Then so be it." Itachi said with a slight bow. He gave Tsume directions to his father's room. "But remember, my mother is to remain alive" Itachi interjected.

"Do not pretend to have the authority to tell me what to do boy! I know what I said and what you said. If you mother decides to attack us or defend your father, she _will_ be killed!" Tsume snapped.

Iruka stepped forth and told Itachi "Your mother will not be harmed or killed; we will simply knock her unconscious." He received a glare from Tsume. Itachi then turned to retrieve the children with the two Inuzuka shadowing him.

With quickness gifted to those who are accustomed to night, the wolves followed Itachi's directions. Just as the guards had been done away previously, the Inuzuka off'ed the wondering and guard Uchiha.

Tsume lead the way to the main bedroom that housed the head of the Uchiha –Uchiha Fugaku – with Iruka immediately behind her and with Ibiki bring up the rear of the main attack squad. The remaining broke into smaller squads. The smaller squads were to kill the main branch of the Uchiha.

Tsume and Iruka each took and position on either side of the door that hid Uchiha Fugaku from view. Tsume indicated with three low, but sharp whistles to the K-9 unit to bust the door from the bottom. She held up her hand with three fingers up to give the count down.

'_three…two…one' _the signal was given.

The three large canines busted the bottom of the door out, as five kunai flung out of the door at chest level. Then Tsume and Iruka rolled combat style into the room, Tsume on the right and Iruka on the left, each tossed two kunai pinning Fugaku's arms to the wall. Simultaneously, two large canines tore into his legs with deadlock jaws. As Mikoto watched in shock, Ibiki snuck up behind her and chopped the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Uchiha, Fugaku!! You murderer! We are here to finally end your pathetic excuse of a life. Long have you mocked my Pack and I –but no longer will we tolerate your impudent insults! You crossed the line the moment you snuffed the life of a child!" Tsume thundered at the pinned Uchiha.

Fugaku looked ahead of him, but could not see due to blood that poured into his eyes from a hidden head wound. It just happened to be bad luck that vampires as old as himself bled like hemophiliacs. Soon he would tire out, not even able to utter a sound. He pulled his arms free thinking this, but was slammed immediately back to the wall, the wolves' jaws clamped tighter on his ankles.

"Do you have any last words we should hear, Fugaku?" Tsume asked. The right to say something was given to every criminal no matter what the crime. Every wolf knew this, even if they did not agree with it. The words may be heard, but mostly never even taken in.

"One day…my kin will rise…and your _pathetic_ group of dogs will all die at their hands." He spit blood at Tsume's feet. With a small signal from Tsume's two upraised fingers, Iruka dived forward, halfway transformed. The last thing that registered through the Uchiha's head was the pain that he felt when those jaws encircled his throat.

-:X:- After the Attack -:X:-

Tsume prowled around her room. The blonde baby sat on her bed staring up at her in morbid fascination. She didn't give the youth any attention, keeping her mind occupied with the uprising of the consequences. Iruka looked at her, holding his tongue in fear of a verbal lashing. Finally she turned to him. "I need you to tell me that you have an idea where Itachi is. Han lost him after Lycanu got knocked out."

"Sorry no, I don't. You had me with Fugaku, remember?" Iruka informed Tsume. "Why does it matter? We got Fugaku and the main branch." Iruka asked. Honestly he didn't know why she was so concerned.

"Because, he is a key to us understanding how those blood-suckers work. How do they work themselves into society so well? How can they not get caught when they suck fresh blood, not even from the blood-bank? Certainly there are missing people or do they have slaves that they use as their meals? We don't fucking know!" Tsume growled and yanked her hair. Iruka gave a growl and replied.

"Don't curse! Tenten is learning to say everything her elders say! That includes 'dude, narely, boogie' and recently from your daughter 'shit'." Iruka gave Tsume a bland look and she had the nerve to smile, proudly, at the way her daughter was progressing.

Speaking of the Devil, Hana ran in to the room, Kuromaru right on her heels. "Mom/Tsume!" they yelled simultaneously. "Mom! Some vamp kid is here!! He looks like an Uchiha!" Kuromaru informed them of the white flag he was carrying, none too proudly though.

"…A white flag…he was carrying a white flag…" Iruka turned to Tsume amusement ever present on his handsome face. "I think we found our key."

"Indeed." She gave a 'heads up' look to Kuromaru and said "Bring him to my meeting room…scratch that bring him here, I'm going to be relaxing."

Her companion nodded before heading downstairs, a slight bounce to his step.

Itachi was up the stairs in no time and he stared at the pup on the bed and the leader of the Inuzuka clan. The Uchiha raised a brow at the young pup, He hadn't heard of the Alpha female having another pup…Maybe it was secret?

"Uchiha Itachi. How nice of you to visit us after knocking out my men." She said venomously. "Sit." It was not a request. He did as told. She laid down on her bed, on her stomach, feet in the air. "Tell me why you have decided to come to my humble adobe?"

"I-" he was cut off as the blond boy turned back into a wolf form and startued growling and snapping in the direction of Itachi. Iruka was quick to get his daughter away from the pup. Itachi bunched his brows at the little wolf. What was it's problem? He didn't do anything!

"Little brother no like stinky man!" TenTen shouted with glee. Itachi's brow twitched. _Stinky man? Really? Stinky man?!_ The Uchiha couldn't help but repeat mentally.

Iruka hushed his daughter and gave an apologetic smile to the Uchiha. He started speaking before he could stop himself. "She…has a way with words, no?" she looked down at her and said "She means…well, vampires have very 'unique' smell, that we, as werewolves, do not find pleasing to the senses." He summed up. TenTen just looked up at her dad and smiled.

Itachi just nodded before turning back to the pup who was still snarling, regardless of the grown werewolf trying to calm him. Tsume was pinching his ear, he would just swat her hand away, his sharp little claws giving her scratches that healed in seconds.

Tsume furrowed her brow. "I think that he can tell you are related to the man who gave him these scars." She pointed to the 'whiskers' on his face. "You two do smell and look an awful a lot alike." The Uchiha just gave a pained look but remained silent.

TenTen crawled out of her dad's arms and walked over to Itachi. She stared up at him with a serious face making the raven haired vampire stare back down at her. "I no like you." She said bluntly. Itachi's brow twitched. Again.

"At least the small girl is honest." He said. He returned his attention to Tsume who was still trying to calm the displeased pup down. Seeing no other way she turned him back into a human. He was crying then. Tsume gave a 'one minute' signal to Itachi before yelling for Hana. The hairess was there in less that a minute and knew what the problem was. She took the wailing child, and by default, TenTen downstairs to get something to eat and calm down.

"My apologies, Uchiha-san. The children are a handful." She said. She returned to her previous position and raised her brows in a 'continue' manner. Iruka sat down at the coffee table next to the bed.

"I came here to apologize about running away, but my younger brother was terrified and would not let me return to you. He feared you would kill me, you being werewolves and all." When he received a glare from Tsume he elaborated. "He heard a howl, and he knew it was werewolves. Since he is the second in the for the lead position, he was given thorough lessons in all that he would have to face, including fighting, enemies, humans, and things of that nature."

Tsume nodded and turned to Iruka. "What else do you have to tell us?" she asked, after sharing a look with the other werewolf.

"That I have given the Uchiha children back to their mothers, some who where still human, and others who are vampires. They have all taken to different places. Some have gone to the Hyuuga for help and shelter, others have gone and are going to try at having a normal life." The Uchiha gave a bow and began to walk towards the door. "Farewell, Inuzuka-sama, Umino-san."

When the Uchiha left Tsume turned to Iruka. "This is going to be a problem." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"That it is." Iruka said, staring up at the ceiling.

-:X:- End Chapther -:X:-

Well this is the first chapter to a story I am doing WITH my sister, Kinky-Kitsune, instead of making a yaoi version. We are pleased to bring you this, it has been in the making for a while, but we're usually so busy that we don't have that much time to do this together. By the way pairing are as follows; KibaHina, NaruTem, ItaHana, AnkIru, NejiTen. Those are the main pairings, you may see hints of other but they're not that important.


	2. And So We Meet

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY STRUCTURE OF THE SCHOOL: **In this story, the school is under one main thing; the Academy, but it includes all grades from first to twelfth grade. It does not include kindergarten though. The buildings are separated from Grade School (1st through 5th) Middle School/Junior High (6th-9th) and High School (10th-12th). Cafeteria is shared, but they have six different lunch times, two for each section.

Thanks goes to: Forgotten Silver Angel and Wildshadow. And no, Wildshadow, TenTen cannot shape shift.

**Disclaimer:**We do not own any of the Naruto Characters or story. We do own, however, this plot and any OCs that may occur.

Chapter Two: And Here We Meet

A six year old Naruto, blond hair and blue eyes shining, darted down the staircase in the Inuzuka Compound. A seven year old Kiba was close on his heels, occasionally snapping at the other's neck. When Hana saw this, she plucked her brother off his feet and bit his finger. He whined and stared at her, looking bashful.

"What have I told you about biting in human form?" she asked sternly. The younger werewolf cowered at her stare.

"Umm…no do?" he asked innocently, pretending to be cute. (A/N: he is…he's seven!) Hana growled and he sighed, dropping his 'cute and innocent' act and rolled his eyes. "Don't do it, we could get busted yadda yadda no one cares." He promptly received a slap on the back of his head courtesy of his Mother.

"Listen to your sister, Kiba, she had to go through the same thing." She stared down at her youngest offspring. "And listen well, for if she does not teach you the rules, I will be forced to." She gave a maniacal smirk. When she heard a small footstep she turned her gaze to the blond haired boy trying to escape the compound unnoticed. "And that includes you, young man." She called over her shoulder.

Naruto stiffened, realizing that he had been caught. "Umm…Hai, Tsume-sama!" he said, grinning shyly. He really pulled off the 'cute and innocent' look better than the Inuzuka boy. He gave a mock salute before Kiba was released to continue their play. They both slammed through the front doors, accidentally knocking over some one.

Hana rushed out, afraid that they had knocked over an important person…like the mailman. _Who the hell ever comes here that is important? _Hana questioned herself. She stared down at the brown haired girl, her eyes narrowed and a slight growl forming on her lips. Hana sighed, it was just TenTen here to pick up her younger brother.

"Naruto! Dummy!" she yelled harshly. "You knocked me over! You are so dead when I tell Daddy!" she said with an evil grin. Her brother blew her a raspberry, but was unable to out run the girl, and suffered a whack to his head.

"Itai!" he whined. With a glare he stood up straight, brushing off his grass and dirt stained clothes. "Nee-chan no baka!" he mumbled under his breath. Only the Inuzuka closest to him heard it, that being Kiba. He snickered and said to Naruto in a whisper;

"My nee-chan is just the same!" He darted away as Hana began chasing him, a snarl coming from her lips. It was playful, but also meaning a tickle attack. Kiba ran as if the devil him(her?)self was on his heels. Naruto laughed and waved good-bye to the adult Inuzuka.

"Bye-bye, Tsume-sama!" Naruto said with amusment. "Bye Kiba-kun! Hana-chan!!" He yelled to the two that were rolling in the lawn. TenTen echoed his calls and they began walking towards their home. Naruto held his sister's hand as they crossed streets. He had to make sure she was okay of course!

When they reached their house, Iruka was already at the door waiting for their arrival. He was a worry bug. He ushered them inside the house for their lunch. "We're going training a little later on; eat up so you can digest in enough time, okay?" he told the two.

They had no problem complying with his wishes. Naruto just about finished his meal as soon as it was put in front of him. TenTen was a little more graceful and actually took time to chew. She was done within five minutes. The ramen stood no chance against the Umino children.

The two lazed around on the couch afterwards as Iruka washed the dishes. He joined them after he was done. TenTen rested her head in his lap as he gently petted her head, playing with her hair.

"Tou-chan?" she began. He gave a hum of acknowledgment. "Why do we train? None of the other kids at school do…only the Inuzuka's and we do…It's…" she didn't finish her sentence. Naruto nodded in agreement, too lazy to add in his own voice.

"Well…we want y'all to have a good healthy life and to realize that sitting in front of the TV all day is no way to accomplish that. Physical health is just as good as mental health. Sometimes even more so. Training helps in both this, but more importantly, helps you to defend yourself. You must remember, outside the protective bubble that adults create for their children, the one I have made for y'all two, it's a dangerous world where crimes are committed nearly every minute." He looked at the ceiling.

"You see…I know that when you grow up that you won't be protected by me anymore. I won't be there to hold your hand as you cross the street, so I can make sure no one is driving too fast, or driving drunk-" he was interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"What's drunk mean?" he asked, head hanging off one end of the couch while the rest of his body was a top. His face looked really red. Iruka rolled his eyes and told him to sit right and explained.

"Drunk is being not in your right mind by drinking this bad liquid that makes your thought process really poor," after receiving nods of understanding from his children he continued. "anyways, I can't be there to protect you. That's all there is to it. So I need to make sure that the both of you can protect yourselves when I am no longer able to." He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his daughter's forehead before standing up.

TenTen complained at the loss of her pillow before burrowing her head into the cushion. "Come on, y'all! Time to train!" he said with a slightly raised voice. The two children had very different responses. Naruto jumped up and onto his father's back, using his neck as his 'hang-on-to' making Iruka choke slightly. TenTen on the other hand, pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch over her head.

"TenTen! Come on! We have to go train! Don't be such a sissy!" Naruto yelled from his father's back.

She tossed a spare senbon –just recently found in the couch- at the small blond, narrowly missing him. "I don't like training with you! You run towards me and catch the weapons! You're not supposed to do that!" she yelled. She added on, as if an after thought, "And I can't use my more advanced stuff against you and Kiba! Apparently y'all are still too little!" she growled.

Naruto growled back. "Tou-san! Tell her to use everything she has! Me and Kiba are ready!" he pumped his fist into the air. Iruka sighed. This was beginning to be a routine it seemed. He decided to break it.

"Fine, Naruto." His gaze shifted to the only female. "You can go full-force if you wish." He plucked his son off his back. "And you," he said, poking Naruto on the forehead. "Don't complain when she beats your tail into the ground." Naruto nodded.

"I'll make sure to stay this way!" he said. Iruka dared a small glance TenTen's way. She didn't seem to take note of the younger sibling's words. She ran to her room, a somewhat evil grin on her face.

_See that gaki talk back to me after this! _TenTen thought to herself. She imagined many ways that she would torture the younger Umino. _Maybe if I get the senbon and do the Infinity pattern? Or should I go with the kodachi?_ She decided against the latter, it was still not exactly in her control. A little more practice with that weapon was needed.

After she had all her weapons that she was going to use in the training session, she rushed down stairs to head out with her family. Iruka double checked her bag and Naruto's pouch before he allowed them all to leave.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Iruka instructed Naruto to prepare himself for a warm up. TenTen, used to this, went to go search for an unoccupied post to use as target practice. She started warming up, hearing the sharp yells and grunts from her father and brother.

She walked across a small path and through the bushes saw a young, long haired, pale skinned boy practicing with shuriken and kunai. The boy was off, seeming to get the second most inner ring more often than the bull's eye. She studied the way he threw, noticing small things that he could do that would improve the results he was receiving.

After watching for a while she decided to give the boy some pointers; seeing his frustration was amusing, but she wasn't one to watch another suffer like that.

"Oi, boy!" he turned to face TenTen taking in all her features. Her hair was in buns on her head, eyes gentle but stern looking, a slight smile, pink shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He checked her for danger but only came up with a unusually friendly aura. He narrowed his eyes and stood from his stance, cautious of the girl. He could tell that she had developed muscles in her body, much more than a normal ten year old or below should have.

"What?" he asked simply. He refused to say more. She was a stranger who knew nothing of him and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Umm…" she said shy. Oh God, was she another one of those 'you're cute!' girls? If she was, he'd simply turn and walk away. He saw her lips move and, in his lapse of reality, missed completely what she was saying. He furrowed his brow.

"I said you're throwing it wrong. You suck." She said simply looking at him. When she saw his eyebrow twitch, she laughed. "I can help you if you want. Kunai and Shuriken I have mastered already!" her eyes lit up. "I didn't know that there were other kids out here that actually trained!" she looked _really_ excited.

"I need not your help. I can do well enough on my own." said the small boy. He had a slightly pouting face and a new stiffness to his movements. TenTen looked sour and laughed as he missed the bull's eye again. He turned to face her. "I practice to get better."

"Yeah, but you're not moving your arm hardly at all! Regardless of what most say, yes your arm is needed, not just your wrist. Less flick, more arm." She grabbed the kunai out of his hand. "Like this." The brunette flung the kunai in a quick movement, flicking out her wrist but making sure it was not a wild 'back of the hand-to-forearm' movement. The kunai flew and made it into the bull's eye, burying itself to the wider end.

The twin bunned girl smiled and stood straight. "See. Just make sure not to use only your wrist." She then practiced on her own post with different weapons. After about ten minutes she turned towards the boy. He was beginning to hit the bull's eye with more ease and supported a grin.

"What's your name?" TenTen asked after throwing a rather dangerous looking throwing knife. She retrieved it and jumped into the air, threw it again while doing an axel back flip. The knife slid right through the post going straight through the bull's eye.

"Hyuuga Neji." The boy replied, pursing his lips. He was definitely not that good and yet here some little _girl_ was able to do that with a different type of knife he'd never even seen before. What a way to blow up someone's pride, yeah?

After a couple more minutes of silence Iruka was heard calling for TenTen. She turned her head to look over the way she left her brother and father. With a quick turn she looked at Neji. "My name's TenTen, by the way. Would you like to train some other time?" she asked, packing her stuff into a sealing scroll.

Neji looked on, amazed that, well one; she _trained_, two; she knew how to seal things into scrolls, and three; she was a no one. She didn't have a clan, he was sure. He had already met all the clan heads and their children. (well mostly the children, but he was introduced to the adults then left to go 'play' with the kids)

He gave no response as he grabbed the few weapons he came with and walked away. He could have sworn he _felt _her anger. He shivered but kept walking. He heard the girl run through the bushes and yell at him. "Jerk!"

He gave a grin that held no humor.

-:X:-

TenTen panted as she tried to keep up with her little brother. Even though she was more experienced in the fighting area, Naruto was _really_fast. He was faster than even Akamaru, Kiba's new dog! And that was saying something. That little puppy was on crack or something because it ran way too fast to be a normal dog!

TenTen grabbed a shuriken and tossed it in her brother's path. The blond jumped into the air to avoid it and did a flashy flip. He angled himself in the air to land a little ways away from his sister but still close enough to plan a speedy attack. When he landed he made a swift jump to the left to avoid a knife thrown his way.

With a sudden burst of speed he managed to get really close to TenTen and slashed open her cheek. She didn't see what weapon he used, all she knew was that it _hurt_.

With out warning, Iruka jumped into the fray, grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the ground. The blond struggled, mumbling something inaudible before Iruka let him up. TenTen was pained at the look Naruto had. He quickly approached TenTen and gave her an apologetic bow.

"Gomenasai, Nee-chan! I cannot continue this training session." He avoided meeting her gaze. TenTen looked confused and voiced her concerns. Naruto stole a glance at Iruka. "I have made a mistake in injuring you. Remember, no piercing the skin!" He quickly bowed again before he started walking away, head down.

"W-wait! It was just a mistake. You got into the training session!" she looked at her father. "He didn't mean to, Tou-chan! He…just got carried away!" she gave a shrug. "We all do at one point." She took a step back when Iruka's expression did not change from one of extreme anger.

"No. Naruto will be sent home to think about his mistake here." He then gave Naruto a small pat on his back and said. "Get going, young man." Naruto nodded and started walking, his weapons' bag, also his school bag, was on one arm. Iruka faced TenTen after the blond turned the corner.

"Now, we will continue to spar." The brunette male said with a small smile. He held a blunt kunai, unknowingly angering his daughter, and stood in a stance unknown to her. TenTen growled and charged at him, grabbing her kodachi from a line of weapons. She thrust it at her father, glancing off the kunai in her dad's hand.

She gave a growl of frustration and charged again. The adult stared wide eyed at his daughter. Why was she so dangerous sometimes?! Anko hadn't even begun to teach her any form of her sadistic nature! Had she?!

He quickly was able to deflect another thrust by his daughter and grabbed the kodachi out of her hands. "You're being too focused on trying to hit me_! _That you're not even keeping a grip on your weapon!" He flipped the kodachi so he had it by its hilt and held the point –why in the _hell_ was it _sharp?!-_ to her throat. "And now you're dead." He simply told her before dropping the weapon and stepping away.

TenTen growled and picked up the weapon knowing that her father would no longer want to train. As she was gently packing away her weapons she nearly flinched when she suddenly felt Iruka's aura, infuriated it seemed he was, right behind her.

"What threw off your concentration? You were doing fairly well." He asked. His voice, so usually loving and mother hen-ish, was cold and uncaring. TenTen fought the urge to turn and see if it was really her father behind her.

"It was just a lapse in concentration, Tou-san, no big deal." TenTen responded with a mumble. She stopped moving when her father's hand rested on her shoulder.

"The truth, TenTen. I do not like _liars_." He said the word with a hint of distaste. TenTen refused to cry.

"I…I dunno." She said bluntly. She knew what it was, but only partially. Technically she wasn't lying. White lies didn't count in her book. She nearly jumped when the scarred adult patted her head.

"Just try to keep your head when you're in a fight." He started walking away. He would wait at the corner as he always did. She finished gathering up all of her weapons and made her way toward her father. He didn't talk to her all the way to the house.

He always had talked to her.

-:X:-

At the crack of dawn Naruto was awakened by a slightly rough shove on his arm. He quickly sprung awake, realizing that it was his father. _I bet he wants to talk about _yesterday_!_He thought panicked. "H-hai, Tou-chan?" the small blond questioned.

"What the _hell_were you thinking? You could've _killed_your sister out there, doing that!" Iruka growled at a whisper. He noticed the smaller male tremble slightly and nearly crumbled from his bad guy act. He had to make sure that Naruto wouldn't make that same mistake again.

"I-I didn't mean to, Tou-chan! I'm so used to training with Kiba-kun, Hana-san, a-and all the others in the pack that I forgot I wasn't supposed to do it on TenTen! I don't want to kill Nee-chan! I love Nee-chan!" the six year old nearly wailed. He subconsciously kept his voice low, but couldn't keep his tears to himself. He cried quietly and upon feeling the hot streams down his face he quickly wiped them away.

"Why do we have to keep this a secret from Nee-chan anyways?! She's part of the pack too!" Naruto suddenly burst out. Iruka was taken aback. He was _not_ prepared for this particular question. Hell he was prepared more to give his son 'The Talk' than this! He bit his lip and gave as honest an answer as he could.

"TenTen is a special case. She doesn't have the abilities that we do. We need to protect her but without her knowing that we're doing it! Remember how angry she got when you began biting Kiba every time he insulted her? She doesn't like being protected, but we have to make sure she's okay, right, Naru-chan!" Iruka said almost panicked at the end of his little speech.

Naruto nodded, brushing away his tears. "I don't want Nee-chan to be upset that we're protecting her." He said. "But why can't I even _talk _to her about it?" he questioned. Again Iruka was stumped. Kids his age weren't supposed to be this sharp!

"Because…TenTen doesn't have the abilities and…and…" he couldn't lie to his son. "Because I said so. I'll explain it more when you're older…" he said trailing off. He scratched the back of his head.

"How older?"

"Much, much older."

"Why not now? Is there a difference as to what I'd be able to understand?"

"…Yes."

"…fine."

Naruto was about to roll back over and go back to sleep but Iruka pulled his blankets off and said in a louder voice, so TenTen would hear in the next room, "Wake up! Time for school! Yay first day of school!"

Naruto's eyes widened with utter horror. Memories of kindergarten came flashing in his eyes. He hated it. He wouldn't tell his Tou-chan or Nee-chan that though. He only told them of the good stuff that happened in recess. The yanking of his hair, the laughing at his eyes and 'whiskers'. A whole other year of that crap? _Dang it._He carefully slipped a mask of happiness on to his face as TenTen came bounding into his room.

"Yatta! Ototou-chan! Now we get to go to school together!" TenTen paraded into his room, her pink pajama pants and one of Iruka's old shirts looked really big on her as she jumped up and down. Naruto and Iruka stared at her as she began to jump up and down on the blond's bed.

Naruto, if only for his sister, began jumping up and down to. "Yatta! We're gonna cause so much trouble!" he received a glare from the scarred adult. "Ano…Um, we'll be good!" he said instead, scratching his neck. "Maa…" Naruto said, looking at his back pack. He had gotten out all of his weapons and traded it out for his school materials last night.

"Why don't y'all get ready?" Iruka asked. He patted Naruto's head and stood, leaving the room with TenTen.

"…ah." Naruto responded.

-:X:-

TenTen ran out into the school yard with a giant smile on her face. She wore sneakers, jeans with a small butterfly design going up one pant leg and a white shirt with Shoutarou Morikubou (A/N: if any one gets the irony of that, I will dedicate a chapter to you!) on the front. Her hair was up in buns and bounced every time she skipped.

Naruto followed behind her. He wore no shoes, he held the sneakers in his hands, blue jean shorts, and a Dragon Ball Z shirt. His eyes looked shadowed, as if he hadn't had enough sleep for days. He sighed when he reached his room number.

"Good luck, Ototo!" TenTen said with a smile. She kissed his head before she walked down the hall to find her own room.

_Bleh…I hate school._Naruto sighed. He walked in, immediately quieting the room. He heard whispers of _gaijin(1), chite(2), _and _mongrel_. Some times Naruto wished he could dye his hair black and get brown contacts. And make his scars go away. Those usually caused an awful lot of ruckus.

When introductions were made, he stood up at the front of the class. "My Name is Umino Naruto. I was adopted when I was a baby, I have an older sister, TenTen, and I am related to the Inuzuka's…I like wrestling with Kiba, my cousin, and my dad, my favorite food is ramen! I have a bad sweet tooth too…I would like to become the best martial artist _ever_ in the world! My nickname that you can call me is Blondy, or if you want-"

He was cut off as one of the boys in the class room shouted "Gaijin!" the class laughed. Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Ano…no. It's Ryoku. (3)" Naruto quickly sat down after that. The boy, he dully noted, received a glare and a word or two from the teacher. He didn't pay any attention to the other people's introduction of themselves considering he would probably not make friends with them. He sighed. School sucked.

-:X:-

TenTen looked around for her room number, making sure she was heading in the right direction every now and then. She finally found her room to be the GYM. As she entered a boy wearing brown pants and a tan shirt grabbed her paper from her hand.

"Umino-san! It is a pleasure to have you in the class! If you would please take your seat, Gai-sensei will be with us shortly!" he said rather loud, bordering on a yell. He pointed to the bleachers on the opposite wall. He returned her paper and gave a bow.

"Umm…you can call me TenTen, if you want…?" she said, leaving him to fill in his name.

"Gomenasai! I forgot my manners! My name is Rock Lee! Pupil of Gai-sensei!" Lee said with a bow of his head. His hair was in a short braid, his bangs fluffed out, but what actually caught TenTen's eye was the thick eyebrows. Whoa.

"Ah, well then, Lee-san, I hope we can become good friends!" TenTen said with a smile. She nearly freaked out when Lee began tearing up.

"Arigatou, TenTen-chan! I shall do my very best to be the best best-friend you've ever had!" He pumped his fist into the air and with a shout of "Ossu!" gave another bow to TenTen. She was beginning to feel like royalty or something, being bowed to all the time.

"Ano…there is no reason to bow to me all the time…" she said before she walked to the bleachers, letting other students in. Lee greeted most of them in the same manner as she did, but not too many were actually nice to him. It made TenTen mad, but then she saw Lee just ignore the bad stuff…he was a good kid. She could tell they'd be great friends.

When everyone got into the GYM a sudden bang of doors alerted them to the western exit. There was nobody there though… There was a sudden shout from the center of the room. "YOSH! My beautiful, youthful students! Today, we shall introduced ourselves and make friends!" he pointed at the student closest to him, Lee.

"Lee-kun! You are the first!" the man said. TenTen assumed he was Gai-sensei. Slightly scary. But he had good intentions obviously. She tuned into what Lee was saying as his introduction.

"I am Rock Lee! I wish to follow in Gai-sensei's footsteps and become a Master Jounin in Taijutsu!" This momentarily shocked TenTen. Her family and that boy weren't the only ones! "I like training in any sort of Taijutsu, and love it when I learn new ones! I dislike rude and un-youthful people! I wish to get along well with all of you!" He gave another bow and let the next student up after having a…touching moment between him and Gai.

TenTen really didn't want to look too long.

Soon her turn came up. Some of the boys she could see were talking about her hair…why was it always so interesting to boys to see it up in buns? Geeze…boys. "I am Umino TenTen…I like my family and training. My dream is to become the Rokudaime, specializing in weapons!" She was interrupted by Gai quickly coming over and giving her a bone crushing hug- this guy was a _monster!_

"That is a great dream, TenTen-san! I suggest you visit the Headmaster and the counselor! You may just be surprised!" TenTen ignored this; she didn't need to go there! .

"Umm…I also dislike jerks. Because they're jerks. I wish to become good friends with those of you who are not jerks!" she gave a smile before she sat down. Lee immediately began talking to her of Taijutsu and styles, weapons and various other martial arts topics.

The two only vague heard the names of the other students and didn't really pay attention so wrapped up in their conversation that when Gai shouted a command they jumped. Lee looked around to see what the others were doing and denoted that it was free time.

"TenTen-san, do you wish to train!?" he shouted. TenTen nodded vigorously. She told Lee of her Taijutsu weaponry mix style she called Ryuuchou Inju (4). Lee nodded and asked their sensei for blunt weapons. When Gai heard Lee's request he gave them as many weapons as TenTen had ever seen. There were weapons not even _she_ had _seen_ before! It was paradise!

They got into their stances and, watched by Gai, were able to train and improve their styles and give pointers to one another. TenTen was sure she'd enjoy this class and any other class she had with the hyperactive youth addict.

-:X:-

Naruto sighed as the teacher began instructing them. He vaguely caught the words "Three partners…origami…" and other students' complaints. Naruto had no idea what he was supposed to be doing so he smartly decided to…well, nothing.

"Ano…Hi my name is Chouji" said a round boy who came up to Naruto with his hand stretched outwards towards Naruto. The boy had red spirals on his cheeks and his orange-ish hair split in two by a bandana.

"Naruto" was his short reply to Chouji as he stuck his hand out to reach Chouji's and shook it. When they heard a third voice interrupt,

"Great I'm stuck with the gaijin and the fatty, for partners!" the boy was your typical Japanese profile; brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin and his 'superior-than-the-half-blood' attitude.

"Anyway's…ignoring him, it's nice to meet you Chouji-san!" replied Naruto enthusiastically "so what are we supposed to be doing anyways I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, all heard was 'three people… origami'"

Chouji smiled and replied "We are supposed to make origami butterflies with the colored paper and decorate them and then explain to our partners what the decorations means."

"Really…that's for girls! And what do butterflies have to do with school anyway or history for that matter? This is a history class, right?" Naruto replied, looking at the paper and supplies distastefully. What he didn't know was that the teacher was right behind him when he decided to open his mouth and complain.

"Naruto-kun, please come with me outside the classroom." The teacher said. The echos of childish 'oh' and laughter followed as Naruto was escorted by the teacher outside of the classroom. Once the door was shut she turned to face the boy. "Naruto-kun, you may be unaware, but the butterfly is a great important figure in Japanese History." She didn't mean to insult him, but she did.

"Ms. Fuji I've been raised in Japan since my birth…and I may be a gaijin-" the teacher made a gasp of disbelief- "But I'm still half Japanese and live with a Japanese family. Japanese is my first language, I don't want to go to America, Europe, Australia or any other places where I could've gotten my looks, _and_my dad always said I was his son. I carry the Umino name. I am Japanese even if not by my real parents." Naruto said. He was referring to the Bushido 'Laws' his father raised him and TenTen to obey.

Ms. Fuji sighed. She reeled back into recognition of what she had said and how it sounded. "Naruto-kun, I was not referring to your heritage, I was referring to your comment of asking … 'What do butterflies have to do with school or history for that matter?'" she patted the blond's head. "I was just pointing it out. Now, go and do the assignment, please." Naruto knew that grown-ups always used the 'please' as a command. It was _never_a request. Especially from Tsume. She never really included it unless Iruka was there though. Because he would give her a glare. But she was the alpha…he didn't get it.

Naruto cheered up knowing that the teacher didn't hold his parent's race against him. He decided to be nice and do the project…for now. He went over to Chouji to see the boy already started on his. Naruto watched as Chouji showed him how to do the origami. The red-head informed him he could also just draw it then cut it out.

Naruto went with the second option.

When everyone brought their butterflies to the front, most looked the same. Round wings, little legs, two antennae, and circle's on the wings. The boys mostly made their butterflies blue, red, or black with some exceptions and mixes of the colorings. Most girls made theirs pink, sparkly and really, _really _girly. Naruto thanked God that his sister was not girly. Well, not as much as these girls. She was at a normal level of girly.

Chouji's turn was next so Naruto paid close attention to his only friend's presentation. "…And the picture of the cloud right here is representing my best friend Shikamaru…and the flame right here along the butterfly's body is my new friend Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled. "These swirls on the bottom, with the character on it, are of my family. The Akimichi are always represented by these swirls with this Kanji over it." He bowed and returned to his seat after giving his project to Ms. Fuji.

Naruto grinned as it was his turn. He quickly, and on purpose, decided that he was going to present his butterfly as no one had before, because, well, his was different.

"Ohaiyo, this is my butterfly." Naruto said as he held his up for the whole class to see. There were laughs and giggles, even a few gasps. Naruto's butterfly, blue, black, orange, yellow, and red, had flames for wings, with kunai spearing out of the body in the direction of the top two wings. On the bottom were wolves and what could only be guessed as splatters of blood.

Everyone was shocked at the gaijin's artistic abilities and also by what he drew. The teacher grew worried over what depicted in the illustration. Naruto grinned as he explained. "The kunai are for my sister, she wants to become a weapons mistress! I think she can do it! She nearly skewered me from ten yards away yesterday!" he laughed and pointed to the wolves.

"This is important to my…my mind. I love wolves. I know that I will be a wolf one day!" with a grin he pointed to the blood. "And this represents the fights that I frequently get into with my cousin! It's just play fighting but we do often draw blood! But that's okay, Hana-chan is a veterinarian and patches us up! She always claims we're complete animals, so she's cer…certifyde?...err what ever, she's allowed to operate on us!"

Naruto smiled as he turned his project in. Chouji smiled as he complimented Naruto on his uniqueness. At this time Ms. Fuji took the opportunity to take in all of Naruto's appearance. _Dirty clothes…scrapes and bruises…is that blood on that!?_The teacher made the excuse of needing to fix something to get behind Naruto. She caught a large purple bruise on the boy's calf. She also noted what looked like…bite marks? What in the _hell_ happened to this boy every day he went home?

She dialed a number on the phone and asked for a substitute for her second period. When she hung up the bell rang. The students quickly grabbed their zori and ran out into the hall ways. Naruto was the last to leave with Chouji and she stopped him. "Naruto-kun…?" she called to him.

Naruto turned around and looked at Ms. Fuji. "H-hai?" he asked, thinking he was in trouble. The worried look on his face made Ms. Fuji feel even worse. She beckoned him over with a wave of her hand.

"Please come with me." She simple said. She grabbed his hand as they walked down the hallways. Lots of students thought he was in _big_ trouble and snickered. Some thought he looked like a little baby and laughed about it. When she reached the Headmaster's office she knocked.

"Come in," a voice was heard. It was old, defiantly. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he entered the room. There was a large oak desk with paper work stacked up to oblivion it seemed with a man behind it. The man wore a suit, and he was obviously uncomfortable in it. His shirt was hanging out at some points, the tie was very loose, and the jacket was unbuttoned. Naruto remembered when he had his suit like that for church. His dad got _so_ mad at him!

The old man looked up, a smile one his face. "Ah, Ms. Fuji, what can I do for you? Has this young man been causing a ruckus?" he asked politely. He gave a glance down at Naruto. The blond was surprised it wasn't a mean glance…just curious.

"Ano…may you please call this boy's father…and pull his sister from class?" the teacher asked.

"May I know the reasons why you wish me to do so?" the Headmaster asked.

"My dad works here! You could just go to the tenth grade building and go to the English AB class room! He teaches there second period!" Naruto interrupted. He looked excited. Maybe they would tell his dad to take him home! That he was too smart for these stupid classes!

"Headmaster Sarutobi, please…" she held up five fingers. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. This was a serious call indeed. He grabbed his phone and Naruto heard the old man say TenTen's name. His eyes widened.

_Oh no! I got Nee-chan in trouble! I'm sorry! _He began mentally panicking.

"Iruka-san, please come to my office, I need to have a discussion with you." He laughed at something that his father said and nodded. "Yes, yes. I'll have one sent down immediately." He hung up the phone and gestured towards a couple of chairs. "Ms. Fuji, Naruto-kun."

"How'd you know my name!?" Naruto looked at him, shell shocked. Did he read his mind?!

"I know your father and he only has two children…a boy and a girl. Unless your name is TenTen…" he smiled when Naruto made a disgusted face.

"Imma boy!" he pouted. He sat down in the chair, needing help from Ms. Fuji to actually get into the high chair. "Why are these chairs so big!" he asked, seeing as his feet barely reached half way down to the floor. He looked at Ms. Fuji's legs that were planted on the ground flat and her knees were higher up than his were. He made another face.

Iruka soon entered with TenTen at his side. "Naruto! What did you do?" he asked frustrated. Ms. Fuji narrowed her eyes at the man. TenTen sent him a glare giving the silent message _if you got me into trouble, you are SO dead!_

Sarutobi gestured to Ms. Fuji. "Seems we have a problem…Ms. Fuji believes that Naruto is being…abused." He said slightly in disbelief. He knew Iruka too well. The man hadn't enough back bone to do it. No offence…but the man was such a mother hen! He wouldn't let one period go by where he didn't call him to make sure TenTen was okay when the girl first started school at the Academy.

TenTen laughed. Loudly. "N-naruto…abused!" she wiped away a tear from her eye. "Oh God. That boy is spoiled!"

Ms. Fuji stood and pointed at Naruto's bloodied bandage and made him stand to point at the bruise. "And are those bite marks?" she asked. Naruto laughed as she poked him.

"that tickles! Stop it!" he then decided to answer for himself. "I got the bruise from falling off the chandelier in the Inuzuka Compound! I got the bite marks from Akamaru-chan, my cousin's new dog!" he then held out his arm and took off his shirt. That caused Iruka to blush and tell Naruto to put his shirt back on. The blond ignored him.

"And this," he said, taking off the bandage. "Is from when me and Kiba were training! He tossed it a bit too hard-" he was cut off by Iruka.

"You were using _sharpened_ weapons!?" he demanded furious.

"No! he just threw it too hard! It was blunt I promise!" Naruto argued. "Anyways," he continued when his father seemed placated. "It's not big! You should see the one I got last year! _That one_ was _big_!!" he said brightly.

Sarutobi broke the tension by laughing extremely loud. "You fell from a chandelier, Naruto-kun?" he asked. Iruka seemed to just take in those words and managed to look peeved and worried at the same time.

Naruto nodded.

"How did you even get on it!?" the old man asked, amused. Naruto was about to launch into his tail but was cut off by Ms. Fuji.

"This is not the current topic!" the woman said. "Naruto-kun is _not_ abused, right?"

TenTen sighed. "Correct, can I go back to class now? We're going over micro-biology." She said. Naruto gave her the '_what in the _hell_ is _that_?' _look before she walked out of the room with the okay from the Headmaster.

Naruto made a note to demand an explanation of what it was later. Iruka was about to usher Naruto out of the room after Ms. Fuji exited but both were stopped by Sarutobi.

"I still want to know, Naruto-kun, how you got onto the chandelier." The old man said with a grin.

Naruto's eyes brightened. Finally something he wouldn't mind talking about! "Well me and Kiba were running away from Hana-san and Tsume-sama was coming up the stairs with Kuromaru-sama, and we knew that they would try to stop us for Hana and so we jumped onto the railing while we were running. Kiba stopped and got caught but I just jumped forward and I landed on the Chandelier!" he explained as if it was daily occurrence. "It was so cool! It was all swinging back in forth in the air! You should've seen Tsume-sama's face! She was _so _not expecting that."

Iruka slapped a hand over his face and said loudly enough that both of the other occupants could hear "And they don't bother to tell me this, _why?_" He gave a bow to the Headmaster and walked out with Naruto.

Sarutobi laughed and sat back in his chair. He crossed his legs and put a pillow from the couch to the side in his lap to rest his hands on it. "Wow…Iruka-san…you sure have interesting kids." He gave a chuckle. "But then again, being related to the Inuzuka, that's not too hard to do."

-:X:-

After the last class, recess was commenced. TenTen, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee met up at the monkey bars. After introductions were made of new friends and family to each other Lee brought up the subject of training.

"Ossu!" Naruto said as soon as the subject was brought up. "Lets go over there, in that field, no one's there anyways!" the whole group agreed and they went over.

"Ano…I don't know how to fight…my father doesn't want to teach me too much about Martial Arts because of our past…" he fumbled with his fingers. "We apparently were really violent." He said under a mumble.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. "We could teach you!" Naruto said. He laughed. "It's more of brawling, but that's what we do so far since we're more of the brute force type." The blond shoved Kiba 'lightly' and the boy nearly fell down with a laugh. "See that's a playful shove. A real shove usually sends Kiba or me flying. I nearly made my dad fall over!"

TenTen thwacked Naruto over the head. "Gaki, you could've hurt Dad! He wasn't expecting it, cheater!" She stepped back to avoid a 'playful' shove from Naruto. "Y'all teach Chouji-kun to fight while me and Lee train."

"Ossu!" Lee and Naruto said in sync. They gave each other a look and gave a bow.

Around ten minutes into recess a teacher came over to find Kiba and Naruto tussling on the ground, giving each other 'playful' punches and kicks. Kiba bit Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto returned it with a bite to the ear. Chouji was laughing and occasionally joining in the fray, but he was out more often.

A little ways away TenTen and Lee were throwing rocks and sticks at each other. They would often throw fists and feet at each other and connected some of them. TenTen punched Lee in the face, with which Lee retaliated with a swift kick to her gut. She fell to the ground, but tripped the boy into him doing a back flip.

They all stopped what they were doing when the teacher ran over, screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs. They all stood up, their clothes and bodies dirty and banged up, looking like they had just gotten out of a bar fight.

"ALL OF YOU! TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! _NOW_!" the woman screamed. TenTen and Lee gather the younger kids in front of them and went straight there. No one put up a fight in fear that the teacher would yell again.

When the door opened for the nth time that day, Sarutobi looked up. In walked five kids, ranging from grades one through four, all looking like they just got out of a fight. He smiled at TenTen as she walked in, she blushed in embarrassment. He raised a brow at Kiba who responded "Hey I saw you during fourth period!" He then raised his other brow at Naruto.

"Hi…" the blond responded.

"Again." TenTen finished with a deadpanned expression.

Chouji stood there, fidgeting. He'd never been to the Headmaster's office before. It was rather imposing.

The teacher closed the door behind them and strictly demanded that the students sit in the chairs. Lee, being a gentleman, let TenTen have the chair closest to them, she pulled Naruto on to her lap and patted the side for Lee. He sat down with a nod of thanks. Kiba and Chouji shared the other chair.

"These…_ruffians_ were fighting! They all were kicking and punching at each other! They-"

"We were just training! Naruto needs to learn to block more and I've got to work on my force! Chouji was just jumping in every now and then because he needs to get the hand of it!" Kiba interjected. TenTen and Lee nodded.

Sarutobi sighed. He stood, causing the teacher to cower to the side. "I am just going to settle this right now. Correct me if I'm wrong, TenTen-san," he said giving her a glance. "All of you were training."

TenTen nodded. "Correct."

"None of you hold any ill will against each other."

"Correct again."

"You all wanted to just improve your martial arts skills."

"Yes."

The man nodded. He gave a dismissal to the teacher who, after a moment's hesitation, bowed and left.

The five students started at the old man who sat on the front of his desk. Sarutobi broke the silence. "I understand the need to improve your skills…but you have to warn some one." Kiba laughed.

"How would you know?" he asked. "You don't exactly look like the fighting type, I mean…You're old!" the Inuzuka said. Really, the family had no qualms about expressing themselves bluntly. It ran in the family if Tsume was any example.

Sarutobi laughed really hard. "Gomen," he said after seeing the confused faces of the children. "I just thought it was funny how you say that, Kiba-kun. I am one for martial arts. In fact," the old man said raising a finger. "when I was your age, that is all I thought about. That is all I did. I dropped out of high school for a little while to pursue my dreams." He smiled, thinking back to those days. That was when he met his wife too!

"But you went back because you didn't achieve them?" Kiba asked incredulously. Again Sarutobi chuckled.

"I became what I wanted." He smiled and pulled out a picture of him wearing a large white and red hat with the symbol of Fire on it and matching robes. Lee, TenTen, and Naruto immediately shot out of their chairs to look at the photo.

"YOU WERE A _HOKAGE?!?!"_ They shouted simultaneously. They fired off question after question to the poor man as he laughed.

Kiba, with a shout, got the attention back to him. "What is a Hokage?!" he asked. Chouji looked on in interest. What _was_a Hokage?

TenTen looked at Kiba as if he'd grown a second head. "What?" she asked.

Lee's eyes lit up and he pumped his fist up to chest level. "The Hokage is the best trained and youthful Martial Artist, worthy enough to be called Shinobi…or Konouichi! They are step above Anbu! The Anbu serve the Hokage!" he added on as if a side note "And Hokage is only for Hi no Kuni…"

Kiba looked on awestruck. He and Naruto both got down on their knees and said "We will worship the ground you walk on!" The former Hokage looked down at them with a raised brow. TenTen rolled her eyes and pulled them up.

"Hokage-sama! Are you the Nidaime? Or the Sandaime?" she asked politely. He gave her a deadpanned look.

"I'm not that old. I'm the Sandaime…" did he really look old enough to be the _Ni_daime? That was a whole generation or two before him! How sad.

"Then you must know other Hokage's! Who were they?! Are they here? Can we meet them?!" Naruto asked excitedly. TenTen added her own voice.

"Do you know if Tsunade-sama made it to Hokage? I was able to keep up till the last five matches! Then I just got so worked up in my own training that I just didn't keep up!" she asked hopeful.

Sarutobi smiled. "Naruto your questions first; The other Hokages…the first- Shodai- was my sensei, the second –Nidamie- was also my sensei and brother to the Shodai. I am the Sandaime, the Yondaime –an American, I have to put in- was named Namikaze Minato, student of one of my students. The Godaime…" he sent a smile to TenTen. "Is Tsunade. My only female student."

TenTen gave a shout of joy, jumping up and down in her excitement. "She did it!"

"If you want, you can always go talk to her!" he smiled. TenTen gave him an incredulous look. "She's the head of the medical department of the Academy. When she's not teaching or anything, you can always go talk to her. She runs an after school club for promising shinobi and konouichi."

Naruto decided he couldn't wait till TenTen's conversation was over. "What about he Yondaime?! I want to know more about _him_!! He's been my idol since I was four!!!" the young blond stood up in the chair TenTen had set him in.

"I'm afraid to say he fell off the map a couple of years back. No one knows if he's dead or alive. Last anyone heard from him he had a broken heart. His fiancé ran away."

TenTen, with a girly mind set, asked "With another man!?" Sarutobi shook his head and she sighed in relief.

"Alright, boys and girl, the bells about to ring and then school shall be over. I suggest you go return to outside so you don't miss your parents looking for you. Or, if you want, go to the Nurses office and see if you can find Tsunade." Sarutobi said after about fifteen minutes more of questions and answers.

The bell rang and the students ran out of the room. "Ninja's in training." The Sandaime laughed and sat down behind his desk. He would have to call a meeting and give these kids clearance to train during recess.

-:X:- End of Chapter -:X:-

1) Gaijin; round eye. Anyone who is not Japanese, or is half blooded.

2) Chite: very rude way to call some one who is half blooded.

3) Ryoku: Strength or Power. It'll come into play later, so remember that.

4) Ryuuchou Inju: Flowing Ribbon; K_K made it up.

And that's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! If it seems rushed in some parts, it is. I was getting frustrated at the sheer amount of typing. I have that tunnel syndrome and K_K types too slow for me, but it also hurt to type now.

My bad.

Anyways, please review and tell us anything we may be able to improve on or just say what you liked and didn't like! Always great to hear from y'all!

**Note: **More of how the werewolf works will be posted soon in the story. There are reasons as to why Naruto can completely shift his body now, when he could when he was a baby. There are reasons for a lot of these things, but they'll come into play and be explained later one. **AND **fifteen pages, 8473 words (not including notes before chapter began and after the end of the chapter) WOOT! =D


	3. The Calling of War

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything but the plot and a few OC's that'll appear here and there.

Chapter Three: The Calling of War

TenTen blocked a kick from Lee as she made her own attack in the form of letting a kunai fly from her hand, intent on hitting the male on the wrist. He was able to avoid the projectile just as easily as she had evaded his kick. He quickly backed up to avoid another attack and was about to retaliate with his own when he heard his sensei's voice bellow out a command to stop.

"My youthful students! I am pleased to say that today we have a new student! Take your seats so we can do a formal introduction!" Maito Gai shouted to his small class. It was dedicated to those learning the shinobi way; specifically taijutsu, but if the student wanted further improvement he was more than willing to spare his time to these most youthful students. All of the students did as told, sitting on the bleachers on the far wall and waited for their exuberant teacher to continue his…rant.

"This student is most youthful! He has already mastered his family's form of taijutsu, the Juuken and is determined to learn anymore that he can! From this taijutsu form, I'm sure many of you know his heritage already, but allow me to introduce your new classmate; Hyuuga Neji!" the taijutsu master nearly shoved the teen in front of him, making everyone sigh with sympathy. That had to hurt between the shoulder blades.

The young man was very pale and had dark hair, not quite black but not quite brown, with pale lavender eyes. It made for a ghostly image, especially considering the boy's attitude of utter doom and gloom. He dressed in neutral colors, as though voiding him of personality. Even his school bag was off-white with no markings or wear and tear.

TenTen focused intently on the male's face, as if trying to kill him where he stood. Lee, taking note of this nudged her. When she turned her face to him he raised a large eyebrow in question. "This kid is a jerk," she began. "When we were younger I met him while practicing and he was too; he sucked so I offered to help. He took my help and then just left, offering no goodbye or thanks and when I asked if he wanted to train together sometime he never responded, just sorta scoffed." She finished, still trying to smite him from afar.

Lee, ever the optimist, gave TenTen a one armed hug. "TenTen-chan, people change! Maybe his youth has flourished since then and he now knows how to be nice!" he said with a smile, still giving half his attention to the front as Neji made his introductory announcement.

"I am Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga Clan. I like training and tactical games. My hobbies include training and rearranging the family rock garden. My favorite memory is none of your concern." He gave a short, not quite formal bow. Gai clapped and looked at his clipboard.

TenTen shot Lee a dry look. "Yeah, doubtful." With a roll of her eyes she stood from her seat and stretched, ready to resume their sparring match as soon as Gai gave the word. Lee gave a small laugh but said nothing in return.

"Okay, all of the groups have three people in them already except my most advanced students. You shall be added to their group. TenTen-chan, please raise your hand." Gai announced. He looked up at the bleachers, searching for a raised hand. "TenTen?" he called upon not seeing one.

"I refuse!" TenTen growled, kneeling out of sight. Lee poked her side. "There is no way he is being added to our squad. I refuse! I refuse to allow this!" she continued to ignore Lee's calm words and prodding finger. With a sigh of resignation Lee quickly went in at her lower sides.

With a loud squeak of indignation and surprise TenTen's hands shot right up, directing all attention to her. From his below Gai saw TenTen harshly hit someone to her side, hissing something. Choosing to ignore this fact, however, Gai smiled and waved an unnecessary hand in her direction. "There, Hyuuga-kun, is TenTen-chan. Her teammate, my dear pupil Lee, should be with her. Those two shall be your squad members."

Neji nodded and gave a formal bow to his teacher. "Thank you, Sensei." He began marching up the bleachers at a leisurely pace, keeping his eye on the pink clad girl. Her shirt, sleeveless and high collard, he noted, wasn't an offending pink, more of a calming pastel pink found in women's' parlor rooms. She wore a forest green colored Capri's and some dirty, torn up Nikes. He could see multiple small silver scars along her arms and the rough calluses on her hands.

Her eyes, he noticed, were glaring. At him. With a lot of undisguised fury. _What did I do?_ He thought, backtracking to see if he had met her prior to class starting. _No…Do I know her…?_ Again, he trailed through any memories, trying to match her face to anyone in them. Again he came up empty handed.

Upon finally reaching the girl in his team he bowed. "I am Hyuuga Neji, pleasure to meet you." He rose back up and studied her face again. She still was angry at him, clearly. Her face was in a grimace, as if even being near him was unbearable. _Is she…?_ He inhaled sharply, trying to catch her scent.

"Yeah, right. Come on, Lee, lets finish our spar," TenTen said, barely sparing the newcomer a glance after his greeting. She heard Lee say something to him but didn't stop to hear or ask what it was. She went to what was unofficially their side of the gym (their spars got out of hand sometimes) and began warming up again. _This is unbelievable! This is bullshit! So unfair!_

-:X:-

Naruto yawned as the bell for first period rang. He covered his ears as the teacher yelled for silence. God he hated school. And teachers. And lawyers. And doctors. And- Hey, Kiba just got in! He watched as his cousin walked in, still zipping up his jacket to hide his most likely unclothed chest. "Yo, teach. Sorry, I got lost." He said simply, disregarding the fact he had been in the same building for three years already.

"Yeah, yeah. Find a seat Inuzuka." The teacher responded. Genma Shiranui, cousin to nearly a fifth of this class, didn't see it fair to not count tardies. When else would he, by law, be allowed to punish the little bastards? He marked one red 'x' by his second youngest cousin's name. "So, class, this is Health. We're going to be doing…a lot work. Starting with this." He held up a thick stack of papers. "This is all that info we've been gathering on you since you started going here, but as usual we need it again. Please fill in everything, I don't want to hear any complaining and please, do not write penis, vagina or any other anatomic orifices or extremities on any of these papers. If you do, I will not hesitate to automatically fail you. Repeatedly. Thank you."

He gave the stack to the teen closest to him and told him take one and pass it on. As the kids did this he continued speaking. "I don't care if you eat or drink in this class, hell, you can even listen to your headphones, but not on test days. However, if I find gum under any of my desks, and I do check after _every_ class, I will not hesitate to fail you _and_ require you to do more than one make up assignment. I will also rub your nose in it like a dog and hit you over the head with a newspaper. Do not tempt me, half of you know I am not kidding; please convince the other half of it as well.

"If I see any mp3 players being used to cheat, I won't hesitate to break them. I don't give a shit how much they cost. That includes cell phones. If you want to text during class, do it to where I can't see it. If I do, I will take it up and you can have it back after class. Also after I read all of your conversations out lout to the class.

"You may call me Genma, Genma-sensei, or even Jack ass. Do not call me Shiranui. I will call you by your name, or a nickname you have. If you call me Shiranui I will call you by your middle name or a name I make up. You do not want this, trust me. I am very creative." The teacher pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and took a swig of what the class assumed was coffee.

Replacing the toothpick, he continued. "I don't like kids and kids don't like school so that makes this a positive relationship. You show up and do your work and you can leave sooner; be happy. I want everyone here to pass; I don't want to see any of you ugly asses again. Especially you, Kiba. And you Naruto." He clapped his hands as the class sat silent, owlishly staring at him.

"I think we'll have a great year!" he said with a smile.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged a look. This class was gonna be _awesome!_

-:X:-

This class was going to be hell. _I'm going to go insane. What a fucking asshole. I should've beaten him to a pulp when I had the chance! I should've followed him and smothered him in his sleep!_ TenTen threw another harsh kick at Neji's knees, hoping to dislocate something. He was able to flip away in enough time, eliciting a curse from his sparing partner. She didn't let up on her attack as Neji retreated, however, instead increasing her speed as she began swinging away at him, jabbing at his right and feinting to his abdomen only to throw a powerful uppercut to his chin. She felt her knuckle brush skin but he was too quick and he spun away, winding up behind her. He reached forward to grab her, earning a kick in the shin from TenTen's heel. She made sure to step on his toes with her full weight before springing forward, out of his range.

_Damn, she's tough! What the hell did I do to her! I swear, I've never met this woman. What the hell! _He stiffened as she started at him again, but was literally saved by the bell as the alarm Gai had set went off.

"Oi! That was an excellent class, my dear students! However, you now have ten minutes to go shower and change back into your school clothes before the real bell rings. Dismissed!" the man in green shouted. He signaled TenTen, Neji and Lee to stay, however, as he walked over.

"What an excellent spar, you two! This is the best team, without a doubt, the most youthful! I want to give you these," he passed them all papers. In big bold letters at the top was printed "Genin Examination- Konoha Academy". "I will be your sponsor. You must enter as team, however, so talk it over with each other. You can do it next year if you like."

Lee and TenTen were excited beyond belief, giggling and laughing while bumping each other rather roughly. Gai smiled at his two favorite students before dismissing the team with a youthful goodbye.

"How cool is this, Lee! We can take the exam this year! Err…" she turned, stormy faced to Neji. "That is…if you would like to participate." She said cruelly, an insult thinly veiled in the comment.

"One condition," he responded. TenTen raised a brow in question. "You answer a question I have for you," the young man said. TenTen's brow furrowed but she nodded her consent. "What did I do to offend you to such an extent as earning this hatred from you?" he questioned.

The air around them seem to drop in temperature before heating up just as quickly. "Why, nothing! Who says I hate you, Hyuuga-san!" she replied, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You must be imagining things, silly man." She turned around to walk to the girl's locker room, letting the smile drop into a murderous glare and silent snarl as she faced away from him.

"It appears I shall not take the test then," Neji said, almost to himself in a flippant manner. Lee looked crestfallen, even if TenTen couldn't see it, she could feel it. With a sigh she turned around to look at the Hyuuga. "Yes, TenTen-san?" he asked at her intent stare.

"We met when we were younger. You were a jerk then and you haven't changed." She stated before walking away, considering the question answered honestly._ What an asshole. Hurting Lee's feelings like that for his own selfish gain. What an ass. Total prick. I should hit him. Just for being mean to Lee._ A dark look over took her normally light and happy face._ Yes…Yes, that's what I'll do. _TenTen had to resist the urge to cackle as she walked to the shower room.

-:X:-

Naruto and Kiba wound up only have three classes together, two with teachers that refused under any circumstances to have them seated anywhere near each other. This was very disappointing. The other classes were fairly easy, though hopefully lectures wouldn't be too bad. Naruto stood outside the doors to the school, waiting to escort his elder sister to the training grounds to meet their dad. They were to have a two hour training session every other day plus Sunday with their father in the Inuzuka Park (named after the most influential patrons, the rather large family of the Inuzuka clan and kin) and only then could they go home after school. It was sort of annoying because of homework but it also let Naruto burn off his excess energy from sitting in a chair for seven hours out of a day.

TenTen stormed out of the building, harshly bumping into other people's shoulders and not apologizing, as was more usual for her. Naruto took note of this, combined it with the look of murder on her face and decided it was best to walk beside her today rather than behind her (as was usual for him- duckling syndrome and all). "Eh-yo, TenTen, what's the matter?" he questioned, walking in step with her as she passed by. He got no response to his question so he remained quiet. But not for long, he just couldn't remain silent.

"Ehhhyooo… how was school? Did-" the blond was unable to finish his question before his sister began ranting.

"I hate it! God hates me! There is just no way that asshole could have all classes, but flower arranging for Christ's sake, if he did not! I can't believe this bullshit!" She flailed her arms about as she yelled, narrowly missing her brother more than once, due more to his part in dodging rather than by luck.

"Who, Onee-chan?" Naruto decided to try to butter her up by speaking affectionately to her. As he was taller than her, had been for the past year or two, he was easily able to sling an arm over her shoulder to pull her closer to his side.

TenTen looked down, pouting, but was definitely more agitated than anything else. _Best not to push her too hard_…_I may just wind up in the hospital._ Naruto thought dryly, glancing down at his sister's red face. _But she's still adorable when she gets mad. Her cheeks are all red!_ He grinned to himself, earning a jab in his side.

"And what exactly do you find so fucking funny? My misery!" she grouched out.

"Haha, nothing quite so dramatic as that. I just thought that my nerdy sister would never hate school. Now tell me about this asshole you so dearly hate. If you want I can put him through hell everyday of his school life for the rest of his life. Including college." It wasn't really too generous of an offer, considering who it was coming from, but it still warmed TenTen's heart.

She jabbed him again, this time more playful than the last. "I'm not a nerd." She said with a laugh. Then she heaved a sigh. "Asshole's real name is Hyuuga Neji." TenTen didn't feel her brother tense up, nor did she stop ranting on why Hyuuga Neji was such a bad character.

Naruto finally stopped her, pulled her shoulder to where she turned to face him. His face was serious, no trace of smile was left on his face. "Hyuuga? He's a fucking Hyuuga? Dammit! It was bad enough that I have a fucking Uchiha in my class, but you have a Hyuuga!" he slapped a hand over his eyes and ignored her shout of "Don't be mean to Sasuke!" and spun on his heel, facing away from his sister. "Je-sus!" he stretched out the name. Turning again, he grabbed TenTen's face in his hands.

"Listen carefully, Nee-san, you mustn't befriend him. Hyuuga, just as Uchiha, are not people whom you want to associate yourself with, okay? You think that the Inuzuka are bad in what they do- the Hyuuga and Uchiha are worse. The Hyuuga are _the_ worst though, because they have the numbers to back up what they do and preach." Naruto's voice was low and he made sure that TenTen was paying attention.

"I need your word that you will be cautious around this Hyuuga Neji guy, all right? I don't want you to get caught up in their crap. Especially since they could easily figure out your close connection to the Inuzuka family. Then you'll get dragged into the politics of the family that even I can't follow. And I sit in on meetings with Kiba and Tsume." There was a shaky grin. "Promise me, please." There wasn't any begging in his voice, but there was a trace of his uneasiness.

"Naruto…I've been friends with Sasuke for four years already…_but_ I promise to be wary of Hyuuga Neji." TenTen said, honest in her words. "I wouldn't want to touch him with a ten foot pole if I could help it. But I have _every_ class with him and he's also in my squad!" she began to squirm in distress. "It's no longer just me and Lee! We've been invaded by the Hyuuga kid!" she continued to rant her displeasure but Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

_There is no way that his being in all, save one, of her classes is mere coincidence. What could they want with a mere human girl?_ His eyes widened. _Could they know?_ His brow furrowed. _How could they have figured it out? Or_… he watched as TenTen smashed a power line as they passed it, leaving a small dent. _Could they see her…talents and they are thinking of turning her? _He felt his blood boil, his fist clenched and it was a difficult job of keeping his skin from shuddering too much. He couldn't have TenTen noticing anything out of the normal.

"I mean, he's a total jerk to Lee! I can't forgive anyone who's is mean to my best friend in the entire world! I mean, I know you call Lee 'Fuzzy-Brows' and stuff but you're just being yourself and when you do that kind of thing Lee plays along, I mean, he likes you! But that asshole just- urgh! He gets on my nerves." She let out a puff of anger and stared back at Naruto.

Said boy was glaring at the space in front of him, as if had offended him somehow. _Kuso…_ He wasn't quite paying so much attention to his sister anymore, now more or less planning out a scheme to keep TenTen away from the Hyuuga. "Heyo… Naruto?" his sister questioned.

"He sounds like a total ass! Even I'm not that mean to Lee…not even Ino!" Naruto laughed, covering up his temporary cruel mental lapse. TenTen laughed and Naruto's shoulders tensed even more. They came to the park where Iruka was reading his latest novel. It looked like a romance by the cover.

"Hey…hey Dad." Naruto called. The older man looked up and smiled.

"Hello, kids." At Naruto's quick twitch of his eyebrows, Iruka pulled him aside. "Just a moment sweetie," he said to TenTen who was about to say something. He put his ear close to Naruto's mouth and nodded as Naruto's report finished.

Iruka slapped Naruto on the back and said with a grin, "Hey, Naruto, I just wanna work with your sister today. You can go train with Kiba. I heard Elihue is coming home today, see wrangle him in too." Naruto grinned in a predatory fashion.

"Thanks, Dad, bye, TenTen!" he said, quickly abandoning the two. TenTen watched and scoffed.

"Brute."

-:X:-

A loud bang nearly caused Hana to drop the plate of food she was holding, but having an Inuzuka stomach, her hand maintained its grip. "OH, HONEY~ I'M HOME!" Naruto called out. She could hear Kiba jab him in the ribs with a "shuddap dumbass" and more scuffling as they began rough housing.

"Knock that shit off, you two!" she called, exiting the rather large kitchen (how else are you going to make so much food for so many wolves?) to the even larger living room. "Dinner is in the kitchen. Naruto, Iruka called, he doesn't want you to spend the night tonight, you have an exam tomorrow in your science class so he wants you home by nine." Hana said, popping a piece of brisket in her mouth. A drop of barbeque sauce dripped onto exposed cleavage.

With a stupid grin on his face Naruto called out. "You need me to clean that up, Sweetheart?" He was grinning but it was soon wiped off his face as both Hana and Kiba hit him on the head. "Dammit! It was just teasing!" he complained. Hana rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs. Kiba dragged him to the kitchen.

"So, what'd you need to talk to Mom about?" the older boy asked. "She's in a meeting right now, but Kuromaru said she'd be out soon. Something about a recent Uchiha spotting." The Inuzuka speared a piece of sausage on a fork and ate it then tossed a piece to Naruto.

After chewing and swallowing, Naruto responded. "That isn't good. Hyuugas are moving in. There is one on TenTen's squad now with Lee." The blond took a sip of his water before looking at Kiba's narrowed eyes. "You think our training will be coming handy soon?" The other boy grinned.

"Hell yeah."

-:X:-

Tsume wasn't pleased at the news and assigned Naruto and Kiba a patrol that night of the new Hyuuga compound that had been located by Kotetsu earlier that evening. "I want you to find out who is here, for what, if they plan to stay, if they're aiding any surviving vampire Uchihas and if they plan to start something." She demanded.

"Hai, Tsume-sama," both Kiba and Naruto responded. Each was head of their own squad, being superior in different abilities. Naruto didn't have as much brute strength as Kiba, but he had speed and stamina on his side. Naruto was also stealthier when needed be. Kiba actually had a shorter temper so stealth was not his strong point. Their squads respectively made up for their shortcomings, few as they were, militaristically.

Tsume's stern façade dropped a little. "You two be careful. You may be two of our finest but you're still young and untried in actual combat. This may be the beginnings of a war and I don't want any screw ups that could get either of you killed." They nodded their acknowledgement. "Dismissed." She ordered. The two nearly disappeared they were so quick to leave her office.

"Fucking blood-suckers," the Alpha Female growled.

-:X:-

Iruka tried not to panic when Tsume called him. It wasn't a social call and his son was needed basically on the front lines. He would not panic, he would not panic!

"Dad!" his daughter called.

"Yes!" he almost ran over to her, his eyes searching for any wounds. His voice was almost too highly pitched and TenTen raised a brow. She looked around the room, searching for something.

"Hey…Naruto was supposed to be back by nine, right? It's nearly ten and I don't see the brat," she looked at her father expectantly. When he did nothing (racking his brain for an excuse as to why her brother might not be coming home, nor going to school tomorrow possibly) she sighed. "Dad… did he and Kiba run off the compound again…?"

Iruka sighed. "H…hai. It seems Hana was chasing them and they ran and have yet to return. Tsume has Kuromaru searching for them." The wolf dog was really there to aid them if they had the opportunity to capture a Hyuuga or Uchiha. "I'll ground him when he gets home."

TenTen's face scrunched up. "You never punish him, Dad! Admit it! When I get grounded I get to go to school, come home, do my homework on the table and go to bed after dinner! Naruto gets to go with Kiba to the Inuzuka compound! That's not fair! You should do the same for him!"

Iruka held back a growl of admonishment. "Naruto works at the Inuzuka compound. The training fields do not build themselves you know. And Tsume makes both him and Kiba do chores as well as further construction on anything she can. It's not like he's over there having a great time. Why do you think he's tired all the time?" Iruka said. Naruto was really training in his fully transformed figure but alas, TenTen knew nothing of this side of her family so he couldn't say anything.

"Then why can't I do that! It'll help my stamina. It's like training! No, I'm stuck at home at the dinner table staring at nonexistent wet paint dry! If you see that as punishment, I'll gladly have that punishment instead…or you could let me get a job." She grinned as Iruka looked at her, a little shocked. She leaned against a wall. "I wont complain about Naruto's "punishment" if I can get a job."

"A…a job. What kind of job?" Iruka asked, hesitant to let TenTen have her way so easily.

"Well… just yesterday I heard from Lee that the animal shelter he volunteers at is currently hiring." She made puppy dog eyes. "Can I apply for it…please, Daddy?" She cheered in her head as she saw her father smile and sigh at the same time.

"Fine." He snapped his head up and made eye contact. "But that doesn't mean you can get a dog." He responded, a triumphant grin on his face. TenTen smiled, waving a hand in the air in a flippant manner.

"That's a fight for a different day," she turned around. "Thanks, Daddy!" she said over her shoulder. Truth is she already sent in an application and got accepted. She started in two days. About to start climbing the stairs she paused. "Oh, my team is going to the Genin Exams!"

Iruka feigned ignorance of the situation. "But I thought you needed three team members to do that. Last I heard you and Lee were far too advanced for anyone to be put on your team." He was very proud of this fact when Gai told him.

"Yeah but we got a new team member. Hyuuga Neji. He's a jerk but he's good at fighting," she sighed in resignation. "And I'll admit, his style complements both Lee's and my own." She didn't sound too pleased by this fact and Iruka chuckled.

"I see. Well, even though you didn't even ask, I give my heartily felt permission for you to take the exam." He turned to walk away but his daughter's voice stopped him.

"Naruto isn't coming home tonight, is he?" she didn't sound angry or anything but he knew she was unsettled.

"No. I'm not sure if he'll be in school tomorrow either." He gave a small laugh that sounded hollow even to his ears. "You know how him and Kiba are."

TenTen gave a small, mirthless smile. She turned around and began climbing the steps to her room. _No. No I don't._

-:X:-

Naruto did not go to school the next day. Neither did Kiba. Naruto wound up in the hospital and Kiba, feeling like it was his fault…which it sort of was, felt that he needed to stay by his side until Naruto woke up. Naruto, in his drug induced sleep, was flinching now and then, partially transforming and growling. Luckily the Inuzukas owned the hospital and had a werewolf friendly wing.

Kiba laid a hand on Naruto's head, checking his temperature as the blond was sweating. He had an oxygen mask over his face and he had to have a tube inserted into his side to drain blood from his lungs from internal bleeding.

Tsume stared at her son and his best friend. She really didn't want to hurt Kiba, he was her baby after all, but she needed to know what happened. What went so wrong on their mission? Kuromaru wasn't able to tell her, he was at the vet's (Hana's clinic at the compound) getting ribs set and also having a tube put into his lungs as his right lung was badly damaged. Kiba was the only one virtually unhurt, no doubt because of Naruto's over protective nature, leaving him the only one available to report fully.

"Kiba, report." Tsume said emotionlessly.

Kiba left his perch at Naruto's bedside to walk towards Tsume and stand at attention in front of her. He seemed reluctant to speak, biting his lip to where Tsume smelled his blood. He didn't meet her gaze for the longest time before he lifted his head. She could tell he was fighting tears.

"When we arrived at the rendezvous point to meet the other squads it was empty, no one was there. We couldn't see, hear, or smell anything out of place. As per regulation we proceeded to wait the twenty minute rendezvous window. The squad did not show and as we were leaving to begin the mission we sent out a courier to HQ, due to the radio silence, to see if there had been a change in teams or tactics.

"As we were proceeding forward the courier broke radio silence with one word… 'Ambush'. But it came short as we were flanked by, to my count, seven Hyuuga and three Uchiha. The initial fight lasted no longer than ten to fifteen minutes. There were no fatal causalities on our side and the enemy combatants were all taken down. At this point Kuromaru called an abort to the mission seeing as how the mission was compromised.

"As we passed back through the rendezvous point we were then ambushed by a squad of fifteen Hyuuga and five Uchiha. We were out numbered two to one and caught by surprise, this fight last half and hour not including the retreat to which we were pursued back to heavily Inuzuka patrolled lands. The mission had seven fatal causalities, including Chuy's squad, four severely wounded, and four moderately wounded—" Kiba was interrupted by Naruto who was struggling to sit up in the hospital bed.

"We… were ratted out." Naruto struggled to even whisper. Kiba left Tsume's side to help him sit straight. Naruto continued "The damned vampires knew every thing and set us up." he was interrupted by a cough that smelled of blood. " They knew the rendezvous point for the mission, the standard operating procedures used, they knew we were in radio silence. They even knew our damn formation!"

Tsume growled loudly, causing Kiba and Naruto to cringe. "I promise you, Naruto, Kiba, I will find this rat and I will let both of you give out Pack justice." She grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him outside the private hospital room. Kiba didn't struggle but at Naruto's questioning glace, shrugged his shoulders in equal curiosity.

Closing the door and walking down the hall for extra measure, Tsume turned to her son. "Tell me…what happened that Naruto got so beat up. I know he couldn't have gotten that beat up by just protecting you and the pack."

Kiba didn't bother to hide his tears from his mother. It wasn't shameful to the Inuzukas, not with something like this. "He tried so hard to make sure everyone got out alive, Mom. He defended me every time I was about to be even scratched, getting hit himself or killing the aggressor- even though you _know _ he _hates_ that- and the same for almost everybody. We were on the lightly patrolled area when we were caught up with. They managed to get Naruto- I don't know how- and left us. I guess they figured that Naruto was the strongest and thus the leader. Luckily for us, a patrol came by and I was able to leave with Hiro to track down the bastards and get Naruto back- that's when Hiro got hurt."

Kiba felt bile in the back of his throat. "They were torturing him. They had so many things sticking out of him! I thought he was going to die!" Tsume wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders as he clung to her, crying his heart's agony out. "He wasn't breathing, Mom! He wasn't breathing!" He was sobbing and his speech became unintelligible to his mother's ears.

"Shh, Kiba. Naruto's alive. He'll be back with you in less time than you think," she squeezed her son. "Remember, he heals faster than even the average Umino." Kiba nodded his head but didn't remove his arms from around his mother and kept his face buried in her shoulder. Tsume didn't push her son away either; everyone needs their mother at some point.

-:X:-

Iruka wouldn't admit that he vomited after Tsume got off the phone with him. She told him Naruto's condition and he couldn't stomach it. TenTen would be concerned in the afternoon as to where her brother was and he needed to come up with a damn good excuse as to why he was admitted to the ER that night and wasn't expected to come out of critical condition until the weekend. It was only Wednesday.

He was distracted during class, so much so that he just quit halfway and gave them a study hall. The rest of his classes would be the same. _Maybe I just won't tell her? I could say we're going on one of our male bonding trips with the Inuzuka men…Would it work on her this time though? Or would she insist on at least seeing him?_ He was cut off from his thoughts as a student came up to his desk.

She was a sandy blond with four pony tails. If he recalled, she had two brothers at the Academy, one in Naruto's grade, the other in TenTen's. "Sabaku-san?" he asked. She blew a small bubble with her gum. He frowned. "Please throw that away, Sabaku-san." He commanded.

"Where's Naruto-kun? I saw TenTen-san this morning, but Naruto-kun wasn't with her." She didn't throw away her gum and Iruka offered her no response. They only stared at each other until the bell rang. Temari calmly turned on her heel and walked out, throwing a wave over her shoulder. "Later, Sensei."

"Dammit." Iruka cursed, holding his head in his hands. _Naruto._

-:X:-

Temari swirled her tongue around the cherry tootsie pop before pulling it out of her mouth with an audible "pop!". She didn't care that the teacher told her to throw it away multiple times, he was too much of a pussy to force her to do it. His name was Keitaro-sensei and he was very weak. She also suspected he was sleeping with at least two of his students. From this class period anyways. He had hit on her the first day but Gaara, having come to her for some reason (she squirmed with sisterly pleasure at this) and quickly put an end to the man's advances. It was awesome.

_Hmm…I never got to hear what he wanted to see me about._ She pouted. _Ah, all is well now._

She gave the candy another swirling lick as the teacher stared at her. It had it's intended effect as the teacher began staring intently at her (giving occasional glances to the rest of the class, of course), repeatedly wetting his lips. He had to clear his throat multiple times as she continued her ministrations on the sucker. As he basically began mumbling she bit it in two, the crunch echoing across the silent room.

The teacher suddenly raised his voice, a bit high for a guy, and began lecturing in proper again. Her friend, Suzu, laughed. Temari smiled. It was great being a girl. She began thinking of the mission given to her by Tsume.

"_I want you to keep an eye on Umino TenTen and her interactions with Hyuuga Neji." _ The Alpha female had said. _"I don't care if you have to pretend to be her best friend or just spy on her, I want to know every detail. I want a fucking biography of her whole high school life."_

Temari pouted. That would mean she couldn't spend as much time with Gaara! She blushed with pleasure at the thought of going out tonight with Gaara. They were shopping for new clothes for him as he had a growth spurt over the summer. _Ahh! He's getting so big! My baby brother!_ She gave a small giggle and squirmed a bit. She felt Suzu poke her in the back.

"Stop fantasizing about your brother," she said. Temari growled. "I swear…you're gonna rape him one day." Suzu muttered. Temari grinned, but didn't say anything. She offered her friend the remainder of the tootsie pop. Suzu took it and placed it in her mouth, smiling at the sweetness. "Just don't be too rough on him." She said. She ignored the harsh stomping of her foot.

"Bitch." She heard Temari say. Suzu smiled sweetly.

-:X:-End Chapter-:X:-

So, we've introduced Temari, the other Sabaku siblings will be introduced next time! Along with a certain Uchiha…

We're now getting to the good stuff, so stay tuned for the next chapter. We may have it up sooner because it is getting good and we're (K_Kit and I) on winter break! Finally. A whole semester of school DONE.

A/N:Kiba and Naruto's Health class teacher's introduction is based off of mine, so don't say a teacher would never do that. I loved that class (Then again, my teacher was also really a coach…)


End file.
